yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Infrared
Infrared ranks highest to lowest: * Leader - Retronautx only * Second in Command - IHackedWalmart only * Council - Co leaders of infrared and help with future decisions for the group * Elite - Most trusted members, demonstrates leadership skills, and has shown loyalty for a long time * Trusted - You must be pretty damn stupid if u don't know what this rank means * Member - Basic member, not fully trusted but has shown worth * Recruit - New applicants who have been accepted into Infrared Phase I (Inferno): October 20th 2017 - January 1st 2018 Infrared (previously known as Inferno) was founded in late October 2017 with the help of the founder's good friend Retronautx. Retronautx invited a handful of friends to join the team, including Metrez and IHackedWalmart. The founder recruited members JoSaZa and Klimax at spawn to help Inferno grow. Once Inferno had about 5-10 members, they erected a headquarters approximately 500k blocks out in the overworld. The headquarters lasted a few weeks until a conflict begun between VoCo (the Vortex Coalition) and the Emperium (known as the Vo-Perium war). Vo-Perium war inolvement A member from the Emperium, Racewizard was insiding Inferno and obtained a high rank within the group compromising their HQ. In retaliation to this Inferno made an alliance with VoCo to help fight Emperium, the Vo-Perium war only lasted three weeks with little actually being done. Emperium did manage to send many insiders into Inferno using the same tactics as they used on Visionary, several Inferno bases got griefed, most notably their HQ and Paragon (a base that Inferno claimed). After the Vo-Perium war ended, VoCo and Emperium put their differences aside and made an alliance but Emperium remained hostile to Inferno, causing them to end their alliance with VoCo. End of Phase I Around this time, Retronautx and the founder were arguing on the future direction of the group. Due to frustration, the founder left Inferno and placed Retronautx in charge. Due to insiding, griefing and lack of player activity, Retronautx called for reforms which led to the birth of Infrared. Phase II (Infrared): January 2nd 2018 - Present Infrared was a fresh start after the fall of Inferno, a new discord was set up and the old members from Inferno joined as well as many other players, they grew quite rapidly in the first two months of 2018 and accepting many Peacekeepers. The Peacekeepers had gone quite inactive sometime when the Unification period began, IHackedWalmart invited the remaining active Peacekeepers to join the new group (including Pandasauce, the leader of PK). Infrared also sought vengeance on Emperium for completely destroying Inferno and making them have to start over again. United Group Embassy vs. the Alpha Alliance Around the time Infrared was formed, the Emperium had started the United Group Embassy (UGE for short) with over 15 groups joining with the goal of having fun, building and seeking a better future for 2b2t. Infrared was invited by Emperium to join the UGE putting their differences apart, Retronaut acquired the coordinates to their first group base, the 1st Physical Embassy. Retronaut wanted to grief the base and IHackedWalmart carried out the grief giving Infrared lots of negative attention. After some time passed the 3rd Physical Embassy was leaked by Lotus and Fluff of Highland, Infrared and Highland then became allies due to a common enemy. For about a month or two Infrared and Highland would work together in attacking UGE bases and killing members at spawn. Sometime in late Febuary the Peacekeepers would also ally with the two groups due to Infrared's very strong ties to PK, this made a triple alliance and a discord was made for the three groups to interact together, this was named the Alpha Alliance (AA), their goal was to take down the UGE. Later on a newly formed small group named Virus would join AA as well as Team Rainbow. AA never built any bases on the main map together and would only let the trusted members from all three groups join, AA was primarily a griefing and pvp group. Battles between UGE and AA were fought many times at spawn, however most of this was done in the Infrared discord rather than AA discord. UGE became very inactive sometime late March 2018 when the tempmap started, on these tempmaps the AA thrived and built several shelters and bases together to survive attacks from enemies. On the third of the the three tempmaps the 6th Incursion began after AntVenom made his video on 2b2t, the 6th incursion had many groups in it that were enemies with AA, a new threat for the alliance had began. 6th Incursion / Fall of AA / Cold war When the main map went back up after quite some time both AA and the incursion had all their gear and stashes to fight eachother with, AA never posed much of a real threat to the incursion and after the first week or so of the Incursion the AA fell apart due to too much in fighting between the leaders. Things also began to fall apart for Infrared and Highland and their strong alliance was lost. When the Incursion began to build a wall 2kx2k, small sabotage attempts to take down the wall began, most notably when IHackedWalmart, IHackdWindowsXP and Armorsmith withered the northern wall starting a huge battle, Infrared were outnumbered 20 to 1 and had to retreat. Not much happened after that between Infrared and the Incursion after that. After the incursion fights between Infrared and Emperium were fading rapidly but they still kept arguing with one another. Infrared griefed a Spawn Mason base starting unfriendly relations between each other. Tensions with VoCo (their former ally) began after the SIG (Spawn Infrastructure Group) started building at 0,0 nether, IHackedWalmart later withered this platform starting some bitterness but nothing too big. Infrared managed to get over 60 members and began working on bases and kept camping at spawn. The main Freelancer base was discovered and griefed by Infrared, everyone defending the HQ was either killed or had to log, Infrared became the first real enemy of the Freelancers and they declared war, however nothing was done and anything is yet to be done. Vo-Perium vs Infrared Retronaut got the coords to a VoCo base and griefed it, at the base was Coltsnid (leader of VoCo) who Retronaut attacked and made log. After that Coltsnid spoke to two of Emperium's leaders about fighting Infrared with them and making them rebrand like before by flooding them with insiders, starting a new war, The Vo-Perium vs Infrared war. Not so long after the war began 3 Infrared members griefed a VoCo "base" (it was just a tower, a vortex and some wheat farms, no stashes or anything). Infrared has gone into a temporary lockdown so they can find a way to keep the insiders from getting any important bases etc. Infrared has also been working on positive relations with Highland again and members joined Infrared's ranks again. The agreement is that Highland shall remain an independent organisation but their members are allowed to help with the cause if they want to. Small Notable Events This is for all the small events that have not received a mention in Phase I or Phase II. Alliance and cold war with the Astral Order A group named Eden (now Astral) asked Inferno if they would like to make an alliance, Inferno agreed to this however the alliance was cut short because Astral suspected Inferno was insiding them. A cold war broke out between the groups and was resolved approximately a week later. Metrez drama Not so long after Inferno reformed into Infrared, a high ranking Infrared member, Metrez had an arguement with Retronaut. After this Metrez betrayed Infrared and warned UGE of plans to attack them, he joined Emperium and stayed with them for a month before being sent to create team Virus to inside the Alpha Alliance. Metrez started off insiding AA but then decided to become an actual member and not inside. After quite some time Metrez was accepted back into Infrared as a friend of Retronaut's again. Lex and Frrost fake betrayal of Infrared Around the same time all the drama involving Metez happened, Lex and Frrost who were two of the highest ranking Infrared members were sent to inside Emperium by Retronaut. They raided the public discord to show Emperium that they had truly betrayed, they insided Emperium for a few months and got coordinates for the Emperium's Gamma base, the two insiders had already had enough of Emperium and decided to come back to Infrared after the base was destroyed. Unfortunately, the Emperium knew about the raid and withered the base before Infrared could arrive, however Lex had already been welcomed back into Infrared and remained loyal to her long time friend Retronaut. Frrost later quit 2b2t. Disbandment of the Asylum After City (leader of the Asylum) came back from being sick, him and Retronaut began to become friends. City was also arguing and falling out with Emperium members at this time as well (due to having a ridiculously high ego). Emperium believed that City and Retronaut "dated" leading them to distrust him and Asylum was disbanded. Infrared + Armorstate disaster Armorsmith held a presidential election for his "country", Armorstate, Retronaut ran for president and won the election, they set up a discord for a selection of Infrared members and Armorsmith to work on a base together. However, this did not go as planned and coordinates were leaked before construction would start, not long later Infrared betrayed Armorsmith because of how demanding annoying and demanding he was. Second Infrared Discord crisis / Introduction of new Ranking System Retronaut's discord account got disabled for violating a Discord policy, his account had all owner permissions and that account was the only one that could give out the Deity rank and much more issues like that. Retronaut decided to make a new infrared discord and it was seen as an opportunity to make it better than the last discord. A new ranking system was made, so instead of it being Heat/Ember/Flame/Inferno/Fluorescent/Ultra Violet/Deity it was Recruit/Member/Trusted/Elite/Council/Second in Command/Leader. Members (~40) * Retronautx (Current Leader) * IHackedWalmart (2nd in command) * maxtorcd55 (Council) * Lex (Council) * IHackdWindowsXP (Council) * ExInvaderRay (Council) * Azurilex (Elite) * Klez_01 (Elite) * Kinetic_Spectrum (Elite) * Brayin (Elite) * pop_pop_po (Trusted) * PandaSauceYT (Trusted) * 12550821 (Trusted) * OldFreeWilly (Trusted) * AlphaCentauriA1 (Trusted) * dabigbulletz638 (Trusted) * p0kin (Trusted) * PurpFounder (Trusted) * Klimaxx (Member) * OFWG (Member) * AkexAddict (Member) * Gaging (Member) * I_Like_Trains_27 (Member) * _Mikerific_ (Member) * OikOik (Member) * WitBlue (Member) * AyyItsCancer (Member) * Bramblery (Member) * Cody4687 (Member) * Metrez (Member) * michaelcycle00 (Member) * IHackedUber (Recruit) * EatMcDonalds (Recruit) * Frogster18 (Recruit) * HagridsLeftNut (Recruit) * Karboni51 (Recruit) * MoeTheTard (Recruit) * RyRyCat (Recruit) * s2020boy (Recruit) * snipecaik (Recruit) * ThoseDrops (Recruit) * Tyler_Coolman (Recruit) Relations * Rainbow - Strong Allies due to a friendship between Retronaut and Brayin (leader of rainbow). * Highland - The two groups were once allies due to a common enemy, however Highland betrayed Infrared and the two groups are """somewhat neutral""". As of recent Highland members have been accepted into Infrared's ranks again and they now have positive relations once again, however not allies because Highland isn't a faction. * The Eyes of the Zodiac - Allies * Emperium - Infrared sided with VoCo during the Vo-perium war, since then Infrared and Emperium have not gotten along and when Infrared griefed the United Group Embassy, the two groups have been fighting, insiding and griefing each other ever since. * Astral Order - Previously allied, now neutral. * All UGE groups - Infrared griefed the UGE hq making enemies with them and all the groups in the embassy. * VoCo - VoCo and Infrared were once allied during the Vo-perium war. The two groups are no longer allies now due to VoCo allying with Emperium after the war. They are now neutral. After Retronaut griefed a VoCo base, they officially became enemies and the Vo-Perium vs Infrared war began when it was found Coltsnid was talking to Emperium leaders about fighting Infrared. * Soviets - Enemies due to their somewhat alliance with Emperium. * Unidad - Infrared and Unidad were once allies, they are now no longer after Infrared griefed the Embassy. * PK - PK is very inactive but many active 2b2t players who are in PK joined infrared and two co leaders of the group (IHackedWalmart and IHackdWindowsXP) are in PK. The two groups played together on the 2b2t tempmaps during the Alpha Alliance, they are strong allies. * Asylum - Infrared and Asylum were enemies due to many of it's members being in Emperium and also because of City (the leader of asylum) would constantly shittalk and annoy infrared members. Retronaut and City later became friends and have since become more friendly (Asylum is also dead now). * Eternity - Eternity was insided by infrared with great ease (due to Ultimate21Alex's stupididy) and griefed their spawn base. * Freelancers - Retronaut and a few infrared members griefed the Freelancer hq making Infrared the first official enemy of the freelancers. The Freelancers declared war on Infrared but infrared don't care. * Don Fuer - Due to IHackdWindowsXP's hatred for D_loaded and several other Donfuerians and the bitterness between PK and Donfuer, the two groups are enemies. * Spawn Masons - Relations between these two groups have been relatively neutral, when Inferno were allies with VoCo and the Masons being a group spawned after the "disbandment" of the Vortex Coalition technically that would make the two allies. Recently Infrared griefed a Spawn Mason base making the two unfriendly. Category:Groups Category:Factions Category:Fagtions Category:Spawnfags Category:SpawnPvp